The one I've trusted
by Unidentified Oblivion
Summary: Kuroko no basket abuse story. Seirin won the Winter Cup, and has only been improving in game play. When they play a practice game against Rakuzan high, Kuroko is severely injured, and was taken to the hospital. Stories reveal and tales unravel about Kuroko's abusive past, present and possible future. AkaKuro, Rated M for abuse, self-harm, cursing, sexual innuendos and little smut.


Kuroko's POV

I hurled the ball high over their heads, aim slighting off of the basket. My arms, torso and legs ached. _I don't want to go home after._ The ball sailed through the air, all eyes on it. the time seemed to float in the air, frozen. _I want to stay here, in this moment, forever._ The ball was stolen from its' throne in the sky when Kagami-kun grabbed the ball and slammed it into the net, hanging on for a moment too long.

 **Dribble. Dribble. Dribble.** The ball hit the ground and bounced toward Aida-san. Picking it up, she walked over to the ref, handing it back, smiling at Hyuga-senpai. "Good job, Captain! keep it up!"

"Nice pass Kuroko!" Kagami-kun said, patting my back roughly. I winced, and shut my eyes in pain.

"Ahh, gomen, Kuroko." Kagami smiled and scratched his head. "I guess I hit to hard."

I gave a small smile. "I'll be okay." I bowed. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Kagami-kun"

The buzzer rang throughout the gym, as I walked towards the bench. I slumped down on the bench and quickly grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.

"Nice job, guys." Hyuuga-senpai said, clapping Koganei on the back, smiling brightly. "Good alley-oop, Kagami, Kuroko. Keep up the good work!" Showing a big smile, Hyuuga-senpai walked over and talked animatedly to Aida-san, blushing a hue of red. Nervously scratching his head, Hyuuga-senpai lowered his head and asked for a... ** _massage_**?

I sighed, tired, and placed the towel on my teal coloured hair and rubbed off the sweat. Sharp pains resides in my left shoulder as a gloomy shadow casted over my eyes. I replayed the events from the previous night.

'You little **SHIT!** How dare you, an insignificant bastard, **NOT** welcome me and your father home? I raised you better, you lil' fucktard!' Yelled a furious black haired beauty. A hard slap came across my face, leaving a bright, red mark. 'You're lucky that you father remarried to **_ME,_** instead of staying with that teal, haired _bitch.'_ A perfectly manicure finger pointed deadly in front of my eyes, and quickly snatched my collared shirt's tie. 'So you better fucking listen to _me,_ capiche*?'

I nodded silently, as tears slipped down my face. I was slammed against my bedroom door, and kicked in the stomach several times. A hard, heeled shoe came smashing into my face, and pressed my head into the wall. 'Just stay down, you piece of trash. You need some disciplining.' The black haired woman pulled out a wooden bat, and a pocket knife from the nearby storage compartment.

'Let's start here, Tetsu- _chan_ ' She smirked, and purred dangerously, dragging the bat on my left leg. Driving and smashing the bat into my arms, legs and torso for 7 excruciating minutes of screaming, crying and begging for her to stop, the woman smirked and paused. Tilting her head to the side, the woman checked her nails confidently.

'So, Tetsu-chan, shall we continue our disciplining?' She slyly walked towards the knife, as it glinted maliciously. She picked it up my the handle, and slowly drawled it across my collarbone, pinning my legs to the ground and holding my arms with her hand behind my back. 'Does it hurt, Tetsu-chan? Hm? Are you scared?' Slowly applying pressure to the tip of the knife, the blade punctured my skin, drawing droplets of blood.

I felt so much betrayal; so much _hurt._ Why haven't I become numb from all these years of abuse? 'Okaa-san.' I choked out. 'Okaa-san, help me.' I coughed out blood violently, and a shaky breath rattled my lungs. The woman laughed and lifted the knife higher up, and pressed it threateningly on my throat. 'Ha! Asking that bitch for help, even when you know she left you? Pathetic.' The woman threw her head back in hysterical laughter. "Tetsu-chan, you make me laugh.'

I casted my gaze towards the floor, that was covered in splatters of my blood. I couldn't help but to call out for my mother. She was an angel compared to this... This _monster._ No, my mother _is_ an angel. I hoped and prayed every night for her to come back into my life to save me from this monstrosity. It's so ironic that this demon that stands before me is named 'Angel.'

Banging and rattling of my bedroom door shocked Angel. 'Angel! Open the door!' Otou-san called out, slamming his palm on the door rapidly. Relief flooded me, and I sighed inaudibly. Angel glared and hissed, 'Tsukiya. Come in and help me discipline your ungrateful child!' Otou-san rattled the doorknob again. 'It's locked. Open the door, Angel.'

I backed up against the wall, close to the door. Angel smile and flicked her charcoal black hair over her shoulder and lifted the knife off of my neck. 'I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Tsukiya.' She opened the door, and I quickly snatched my phone and my beanie, that was on the desktop nearby. I ran down the stairs as panic flooded my veins. _Run, get away from her. **Get help**_. I thought, almost tripping over my own feet. 'Run, Tetsuya!' I heard Otou-san call out. I fumbled through my living room and grabbed my medical supply bag, and stumbled carelessly out the front door.

'Tetsu-chan? Where do you think you're doing? Hmm?' I heard her voice call out from upstairs. Fear rose from the back of my throat, as I fought back a panicked whimper. I blindly grabbed my shoes and ran towards my safe haven. I cried out in pain. I felt a knife pierce my left shoulder. I staggered on as I heard the slapping of soles run towards me.

I willed myself to continue on, and forced my aching legs to move faster and faster, until I reached a full on sprint. _Almost there. Keep going. Don't give up._ I silently encouraged myself. I took a sharp left and ran through the sharp bushes and dry branches. Twigs snapped from underneath my feet as I collapsed at the end of the alleyway. White, hot pain shot through my body while I took out the knife which was embedded in my shoulder. Wrapping my shoulder in bandages, I winced and took out my phone that was jabbed in my front pocket of my jeans. 11:39 pm.

' _Konnichiwa, this is Yori Tatsu! Who's calling?'_ I chuckle a bit, although I'm in this situation. Her name literally means, 'trustworthy dragon.'

'Yori-san. This is Kuroko Tetsuya. I used to attend Teiko with you.' I managed to muffle my pained wince.

' _Ah, Tetsuya! Why are you calling now? Did something happen with Angel-san?'_

I nodded sadly, and replied, 'Hai. It happened again, Yori-san.'

' _Hm. Where are you right now, Tetsuya.'_

I sniffled, and rubbed my eyes tiredly. 'In the back alley of the library, on XX and XX street.'

' _I'm coming.'_

Minutes passed by, and it felt like hours. I had a big wave of depression came over me, as the cold fall air nipped the tips of my fingers and my nose. I thought to myself, 'She's not coming. No one will ever come for you. You will always be alone; worthless.' I certainly felt worthless now. Maybe Angel would get to me before Yori-san would.

Drowsy eyed and sore, I blinked several times to keep myself from falling asleep. My efforts were in vain because the last thing I saw was long black hair and a bright light.

"Tetsu, wake up. You need your medication." Small dainty hand shook my shoulders gently, waking me up from my nightmare. "Oi, wake up!"

* * *

I tiredly opened my eyes and rubbed them, sleep still fogging up my thoughts. "The practice game is today. I need to get ready." I mumbled quietly, slipping out of the sky blue comforter and blankets piled on top of me. I slipped out of my set of black sports jesy and grey sweatpants. Wait...

I don't own any black jerseys or sweatpants! Where am I? How did I get here?

I looked up through my blue eyelashes and blinked in confusion. Was that Yori-san?

I shuffled to my feet, and stretched. "Ohayo, Yori-san. How was your sleep?" I bowed politely and walked over to the bathroom slowly. "May I use your bathroom, Yori-san?"

"Tetsu, you've been over lots of times. You know there's extra toiletries for you to use. Go ahead." Yori-san crossed her arms and huffed.

"Arigatou, Yori-san." I walked into the large, tiled bathroom. The bathroom had walls coloured in light blue tiles and was lit by a small chandelier. It had an old fashioned tub and marbled faucet with a fancy mirror on top. Everything in the bathroom screamed, 'High end', except one thing. The cupboard seemed worn down yet intricately carved. It was a short, glossy, white wooden cupboard that had detailed carvings of flowers and phrases along the sides. I opened the cupboard for the extra toiletries and saw a picture of the GoM back at Teiko and Yori-san posing. Beside it, there was a picture of Yori-san's Okaa-san.

Yori-san's Okaa-san was a very beautiful woman. Sleek black hair, pointed nose and a short stature, Yori-san's mom could easily become a model, even after giving birth to Yori-san. She was my Okaa-san's best friend and 'sister.' But after the day she died, Okaa-san couldn't stay _here,_ and she moved.

 _'Yori-san, do you want to go to the basketball court with me and play?' I asked, showing her the basketball_ in _my hands._

 _"Hai! Just let me ask my Okaa-chan first, Tetsu.' Yori-san ran up the stairs from the living room and yelled, 'Okaa-chan! May I go to the basketball court with Tetsu?'_

 _'Yeah, be careful. Be home before 7!' Yori lept down the stairs, and ran towards me. 'Tetsu, let's go! Hurry!'_

 _She grabbed my hand and started running out of the living room. 'We'll go to your house first, okay?'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'We need to tell your Okaa-san to bake us some cookies for when we get home!'_

 _We ran to my house and panted when we reached the porch. I unlocked the door and greeted my mom. 'Kon'nichiwa, Okaa-san. We are going to head to the basketball court soon, but may you bake us some cookies for when we get back?'_

 _Okaa-san just smiled and nodded. 'Okay, Tetsuya, but be careful when you come back. It might be dangerous when you come back, so I'll be at Oba-san Hiriko to pick you up with the cookies, okay?'_

 _'Hai! Arigatou Okaa-san!' I rushed out of the room, and snatched Yori-san's hand and ran towards the basketball court._

* * *

 _After 2 hours at the basketball court, we both were sweaty. I wiped the sweat off of my foreheads and smiled at the sky. 'One more game, Yori-san?' I asked, with a kind smile._

 _Yori-san giggled and swiped the ball from my hand. 'First one that scores gets first pick on the cookies!'_

 _'Haha, you're on!' I gave a boyish smile and stole the ball back._

 _After the ball being stolen back and forth, the sky started to dim. I glanced to the large clock by the park and streetlights, and it read 6:52. I squinted through the rapidly darkening sky, and saw two middle aged woman walking towards us. One with light ocean blue hair; almost sky blue, and the other with dark, midnight black hair._

 _I called Yori-san over, and pointed. 'Look, it's our Okaa-sans!' I picked up the worn-down basketball and grabbed her wrist as I ran towards Okaa-san and Oba-san Hiriko. Making sure Yori-san didn't fall, I slowed down so she could catch up. 'You see them, right?'_

 _'Hai, Tetsu. Now let's go!' She smiled and waved wildly at them._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked the small fillet chapter!**

 **Hey readers! I feel very encouraged to continue writing when you write reviews on my stories!**

 **This story was very much inspired by a certain Virelei's story, "Betrayal in the Simplest Form". Although I started writing this story because of Virelei, I didn't copy the storyline, as tempting as it was. Yori Tatsu is an OC, so if I had accidently took the name from somewhere else, sorry. Please don't copy any of my story, or any stories in general. If you think this story is copied from somewhere else, please tell me in a polite way, and I will change it.**

 **I will write about 3 mini chapters, and combine them into one super long chapter. So I will update very infrequently, and post short chapters, but combine them all into one! (・ω・)ノ**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET! I only own Yori Tatsu and this storyline. The idea of the story is inspired by Virelei.**

 **~Star, in n' out㇩6**


End file.
